The Book of Memories
by justagirl8225
Summary: Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories. Coauthored and written for litafics100. [Lita x Christian]
1. 1

**Title**: The Book of Memories

**Pairing/Characters**: Lita, Christian

**Rating**: G for this part

**Disclaimer**: We don't own a thing.

**Series Summary**: Whether it was now or then, they'd created a book of memories.

**Prompt**: 93- Beginning

**Word Count**: 578

**Notes**: Using real names for the most part, ignoring real life situations and that's about it. this is a joint story written by andonly and myself for the litafics100 community at LiveJournal. If you're at that community, our pen-name is litaficsmod. Length and rating will vary from part to part.

* * *

Amy Dumas bit down on her lower lip, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the plane started to descend. At first, she had just thought about driving down there, since it wasn't too long in the car, but.. He had suggested she just fly, the blond man insisting that it wouldn't be that big of a deal to just pick her up from the airport. Especially since she was supposed to be staying with him. And at this point, Amy wasn't sure what was making her more nervous. The thought of seeing him or the thought of being around him for a few days.

Alone.

'Get a grip', Amy reprimanded herself mentally. 'It's only Jay.'

But then again, she hadn't seen him in weeks; had only just started talking to him more after she'd left the WWE behind. Before that, when they were both with the company, they'd been nearly inseparable. Along with the two Hardy brothers, Adam and Chris; Jason Reso was one of her closer friends in the business. Still, it had been more than a bit of a surprise when he'd called her.. Even more surprising when she had hung up to find that they'd talked until well after midnight.

'Well, it's not like I can just stay on the plane.' The redhead let out a breath, hazel eyes closing before she left her seat.

It hadn't taken Amy long to reclaim her baggage, the former diva only travelling with a small suitcase and her rucksack as a carryon. She'd chosen to collect her suitcase first as more of a delaying tactic than anything else. The closer she got to the transfer level the more nervous she became despite the little pep talk she's given herself on the plane she just couldn't help it. As she made her way over to the escalators she adjusted the hat she was wearing. It wasn't the sort of thing she'd normally wore but a leaving present from her former co-worker Lisa Marie Varon. Her mind wondered to what Jay would be wearing, 'Why does it even matter?' She shook her head as she stepped onto the escalators.

She saw him as soon as she reached the top. Despite the fact he was obviously trying to keep a low profile. Amy took a deep breath as she made her way over to him.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Jay greeted. "It's good to see you."

Amy smiled, "you too."

"So what's a guy got to do around here to get a hug?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him, but stepped forwards anyway, finding the hug comforting and awkward all at the same time. "So, what do you have planned?"

Jay winked, "and just what makes you think I've planned anything. For all you know, we could just be sitting around the house all day."

"If I wanted to do that, I would've stayed in Atlanta."

"Joking," he smiled slightly. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"The flight wasn't that long, Jay.."

"Then I'm taking you to lunch." He held up a hand when she looked ready to argue, "you're my guest Amy. I have every right to take to you to lunch."

Amy muttered under her breath about stubborn Canadians, but went along with the idea anyway.. Deciding that since she was here, maybe it would just be best if she played along. After all, she had only just arrived and she would be there five days. The least she could do was compromise a little.

**FIN**


	2. 2

**Title**: The Book of Memories

**Pairing/Characters**: Lita, Christian

**Rating**: G for this part

**Disclaimer**: We don't own a thing.

**Series Summary**: Whether it was now or then, they'd created a book of memories.

**Prompt**: 09 - Clock

**Word Count**: 1341

**Notes: **All previous notes apply. This is a series of mostly un-related one shots written for the litafics100 community at LiveJournal.

* * *

Amy Dumas squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The blaring alarm that she didn't remember setting had woken her up seconds earlier. The display read 4.30 am. That couldn't be right, could it? The redhead squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before looking at the clock again … She wasn't mistaken it was four thirty in the morning. She reached out and shut off the alarm and was about to roll over to go back to sleep when the bedroom door opened and a boxer clad Jay walked in.

"Time to wake up," Jay said cheerfully. The light from the hallway shone into the room.

Amy struggled to sit up, "Jay? What the hell?"

"Time to wake up," the blond Canadian repeated, "we've got a big day ahead of us."

The former diva made a face, "Is this your idea of a joke? Because if it is? I'm not laughing."

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning."

"Yeah … with good reason. And why are you so damn chipper this morning?"

Jay grinned at her, "You'll see."

"No way," Amy complained, sliding back down, pulling the covers over her head.

Within seconds the covers were yanked back, the redhead found herself being man handled out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and started to carry her out of the room.

"Jay put me down," she protested but he just chose to ignore her. "Jay?"

"I'm not putting you down until you're next to the shower cause I know what you're like, you'll be sneaking back to bed."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am." He placed her by the shower and handed her a towel. "You take a shower and I'll make you some coffee but then we really have to get moving."

"For what? There is nothing to do at four thirty in the morning. It's too early," the redhead complained.

"It's never too early to have fun."

Amy looked at him like he was crazy, "Have you lost your mind?"

Jay laughed at her, "I've told you, you'll see … now get in that shower."

She held her hands up in surrender, "okay, okay."

* * *

They'd been driving for about ten minutes, the redhead still had no idea where they were going. The only good thing for her so far was that Jay had made good on his promise to make her coffee and after her quick shower she was feeling a little more human like. It was still far too early for her liking. "Are we there yet?"

The Canadian smirked, "No, but it won't be long now."

"Can't you even give me a little hint?"

"I would but it would totally spoil the surprise," Jay explained.

"Honestly? I could live with that."

"Nice try Ames but you'll have to do better than that."

Amy ran a hand through her hair, "You're a pain in the ass … do you know that?"

"Know it? I pride myself on it."

"You would," she muttered.

Jay suddenly pulled over into a car park, "We're here."

The former diva looked up at the building in front of them sceptically, "Mimi's Café? You got me up at four thirty in the morning to bring me to a café that isn't even open?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Amy smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

He returned her smile, "No. Now come on or we're going to be late."

"For what? There's nobody here. Nobody else is crazy enough to be up at this god forsaken time."

The TNA wrestler unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, "You'll just have to trust me Amy."

"That could be dangerous William."

He smirked at her, "Are you coming or not?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm coming."

The Canadian got out of his car and made his way around to the truck. He quickly popped it open and retrieved a backpack from inside. By this time Amy had also excited the vehicle, the trunk had been closed and he was making his way towards her.

"What's in the bag? … No wait don't tell me … It's a surprise." She rolled her eyes again.

"How did you guess?"

"I'm psychic."

Jay fought the urge to laugh, an eyebrow arching.. "Don't you mean psychotic?"

Amy smirked, "I must be since I'm awake at this un-godly hour, getting ready to do who knows what."

The blond man shook his head, the backpack slung over one shoulder; "I won't keep you in suspense much longer." He held out a hand to her, "just trust me, okay?"

Amy hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his.. She'd gone this far and it wasn't like she could just drive away. He had the car keys. Still, the redhead wasn't quite expecting to see what was behind the building..

"Jay--"

"Yes?"

"I.." Amy blinked, still not quite believing what she was seeing. "What is this?"

The blond man simply shrugged. "A hot air balloon."

"I can see that but what's it doing here?" the redhead asked.

"You're about to find out. You and me are about to take a trip."

"A trip? Where?"

Jay pointed towards the sky, "Up there."

Amy smiled, "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah … it's no big deal."

She started to lead him towards the balloon, "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Sometime later, Amy found herself peering over the side of the large basket.. Jay was standing next to her, their pilot the only other occupant. A part of her was still shell shocked over the fact that they were going sightseeing in a hot air balloon.. And they were the only one's in the balloon. Amy bit down on her lower lip, her hazel eyes catching his blue ones..

"How much did you pay for this?"

The blond man blinked, "why does that really matter?"

She half shrugged, "well it doesn't really, but.. I want to pay my fair share of it."

Jay shook his head, "I'm not telling you because you aren't paying for anything. Come on Ames, you're my guest. Visiting me shouldn't mean you have to pay for anything."

"But--"

"No. I'm not telling you so just be quiet and enjoy the view."

The former diva pouted, but to no avail.. He was just as stubborn as she was. The TNA wrestler turned slightly so he could watch the exchange.. A passive expression on his face when she gasped.. Amy then standing in front of him, a kiss pressed to his cheek.

"You really didn't--"

"I wanted to, so it's not a big deal, okay? Stop making a big deal about it." Jay grinned suddenly, "take a picture with me."

Amy looked confused, "with what.. Your invisible camera?"

Jay shook his head, "there's a camera in the backpack, plus.." He reached into one his jacket pockets, taking out his cell phone. "We have this."

The redheaded woman simply shrugged, moving to stand next to him.. Jay holding the cell phone out a little, lining it up.. "You dork, you've just taken a really close up shot of our foreheads. Or of yours, unless mine is really that--"

"Then help me," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to him. "Put your face closer to mine.."

"Your hand is shaking," Amy reached out, fingers brushing against his. "And mine isn't much better."

He pressed one of the buttons on the phone, taking a quick picture or two. "You should've told me you were cold."

Amy shook her head, "honestly Jay, I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn, turn around and enjoy the scenery."

"And you say I'm stubborn?"

"Just do it."

Amy rolled her eyes but complied anyway, Jay putting the cell phone back in his pocket before he stood behind her.. His arms coming to wrap around her, hands rubbing over her arms.


	3. 3

**Title**: The Book of Memories

**Pairing/Characters**: Lita, Christian

**Rating**: G for this part

**Disclaimer**: We don't own a thing.

**Series Summary**: Whether it was now or then, they'd created a book of memories.

**Prompt**: 76- Rain

**Word Count**: 522

**Notes**: All previous notes apply.

* * *

Amy frowned as she stared down the rain, the redheaded woman standing in the living room in front of the window. It would figure, even with the perfect weather they'd had that morning.. Now it was raining. Quite pouring actually, the former WWE diva wrapping her arms around her waist. After the balloon flight had been over, they'd been treated to brunch at Mimi's Cafe, Amy thanking the blond Canadian profusely for the special sightseeing trip. Jay, of course, had insisted that it wasn't a big deal.. She was his guest and it was only right that they do a little bit of everything. And while she wouldn't argue that..

"Ames?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, "it's still raining."

Jay arched an eyebrow, "well we are in Florida and it is kind of near hurricane season. It's bound to rain once in awhile."

"I know that, I just.. I wanted to spend more time outside. Being at home, not having to be on the road so much.." She half shrugged, running a hand through her hair.. "I guess I just missed the freedom, being able to spend all day outside if I wanted to."

"Then you should consider TNA," he suggested casually, "not as much traveling but--"

"I'll stick with what I've got for the time being," a smile creased at the corners of her mouth. "So.. Since you've already pulled one huge surprise today, what else are we doing?"

The blond man chuckled softly, "well I had this one thing all planned out, but.. With the rain coming down like that, it'll have to wait until another day."

"So?" She turned to face him fully, an expectant look in her hazel eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't have another idea."

"Honestly Amy, I.." Jay was silent for a moment, a slight twinkle in his blue depths. "Do you remember the last time we got stuck inside?"

The former diva grinned, "you mean the time with Adam puddle jumping like a four year old?"

He shook his head, "actually I meant the time we all ended up sharing one umbrella.. Chris had insisted that we all walk a certain way and we kept getting really strange looks."

"We always got strange looks."

"Maybe, but not as bad as we did that day."

"True," she turned her attention briefly back to the window, announcing moments later.. "I'm bored. And you, William, are going to entertain me."

The TNA wrestler looked purely amused, "am I really? Would you like me to break into a song and dance routine? Perform some magic tricks?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "no you big dork," she gestured to the window. "We're going outside."

"In the rain."

"Yes," she replied plainly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"We'll get sick."

"Then we eat a lot of chicken soup." Amy pouted, "you used to be the first one outside in the rain with me and Jeff before.."

Jay was silent, starting to sit down before he grinned. "Last one out of the house is doing the dishes."

"You little sneak!"

Amy called after him, grabbing the back of his t-shirt as she scrambled towards the door; the pair quite tripping over the other as they dashed outside.


	4. 4

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **G for this part

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **53- Ice Skating

**Word Count: **1145

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

While they could have spent more time in the rain, Amy and Jay had gone back inside when the rain had started to come down harder.. And not wanting to get caught in an outright downpour, the pair had gone back inside... She of course, was still suffering from a case of boredom, the blond man reassuring her that he would find something to do, after he'd had a hot shower. Since she wasn't overly familiar with the area, Amy left the details in his hands, half watching afternoon cartoons while she waited for the bathroom to be free... The former diva just exiting the bathroom, red locks still slightly damp from the hot shower she'd taken; Jay seated on the couch, car keys in hand.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, "Did you find something?"

"You'll find out soon," He held up the car keys, "we'll grab something to eat on the way or after."

Amy frowned, not really liking the fact that he was still keeping her in the dark.. "You can't give me a hint?"

Jay smirked, "You know me well enough Ames. And you trusted me earlier. That didn't turn out so badly, did it?"

He had a point, the former diva shrugging then waiting for him to move.. The blond man reaching into the closet to grab a jacket for her, Amy arching an eyebrow at the windbreaker.

"Tampa Bay Lightening?"

"Would you rather Toronto Maple Leafs?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm just a little surprised that you have Tampa Bay." She took a closer look at the jacket, "and this is my jacket!"

The TNA wrestler grinned, "well that would explain why it was too small for me. You must've left it the last time you, Jeff and Adam decided to crash here." He put on a Toronto Maple Leafs jacket, "you'll have to come back when the season starts.. We could go to a game or two."

Amy grinned, "first things first.. Let's get through the next five days. If we don't kill each other by then? You've got a deal."

Jay shook his head, indicating for her to go first, the blond man locking the door behind him before they dashed towards the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"Be patient," he chastised playfully. "We haven't even left the driveway yet."

Amy pouted, reaching forwards to fiddle with the radio as the car backed out of the driveway.. Hazel eyes soon turning to the window to watch the passing landscape. Her thoughts drifting elsewhere while they headed to wherever it was they were going.. The former diva blinking as the car pulled into a parking lot, the redhead reading the sign aloud..

"Tampa Bay Skating Academy?" She turned a questioning look to him, "What are we doing here?"

Jay sent her a charming smile. "We're going ice skating obviously."

Amy arched an eyebrow.. She'd gone skating a few times with Trish, once or twice with Adam but not recently. "Jay, I--"

"Don't worry if you can't skate, I'll teach you," he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Just trust me, okay? I won't let you fall, I won't laugh. I'll just help you."

She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better on it.. If he wanted to believe she couldn't skate, that was fine with her.. She'd just prove him wrong later. Once they were inside the building, skates rented and on.. Amy had formed her plan. Granted, she would never win a medal for her ice skating, but she could skate..Jay skating ahead of her, the former diva using the wall as her skating buddy.. Not counting on the fact that there would be rambunctious kids on the ice.

The readhead lost her balance as her legs went from underneath her causing her to fall on her butt, "Ow."

Jay turned, "Ames? Are you okay?"

Amy made a face, "I thought you said you wouldn't let me fall?"

Jay tried, but failed to bite back a snicker.

"You said you wouldn't laugh either," Amy reminded him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled down at the former diva who was still sat on the ice, "Here let me help you up."

He held out his hand which she accepted but instead of using it to help her up she tried to pull him down. Fortunately for the blond Canadian he didn't go down like she had planned.

Jay raised his eyebrow slightly giving a little nod, a huge grin on this face, "Nice try."

Amy rolled her eyes, starting to put some distance between them when he wrapped an arm around her waist; skating beside her instead of in front of her.. The pair making a few successful trips around the ice before the toe pick on Amy's skate caught.. The former diva starting to go down again..

"I got ya."

"In more ways than one," the redhead muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Amy shook her head, "Nothing."

He eyed her curiously, but decided not to question it.. Jay pulling back a little, the former diva raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

"Okay," Amy held on to the railing, "I'll just be at this spot."

While Jay left the ice, the proverbial light bulb went off in Amy's head.. The redhead pushing off from the railing, starting to skate again.. First going backwards, mindful of the little kids that had knocked her down earlier.. Amy continuing to skate with what little she could remember from her last trip on the ice with Trish. Michelle Kwan they were most certainly not, but.. They hadn't been half that bad either.. The redhead finally coming to a stop at the exact spot that she'd been at before.

"Hey Ames," Jay returned to the ice, having missed Amy's little display. "I was thinking, maybe a little race? Once around the ice. Just a friendly thing, loser pays for ice cream sundaes?"

Amy bit back a smirk, "sure that works.. Trying to see if you're really that good of a teacher?"

Jay held up his hands in mock defense, "it's not like that.. I'll give you a head start."

The former diva simply shrugged, Jay standing on the ice next to her.. Letting her have the head start as planned... The blond man overtaking her easily, Amy rolling her eyes at his back.. A grin forming on her face when he reached the final stretch of ice; Amy choosing that moment to pick up the pace.. Passing by him easily.

Jay arched an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his face. "I thought you said you couldn't skate?"

Amy shook her head, "I never said I couldn't skate, you assumed I couldn't skate. You're not the only blond Canadian I know who's had the idea of taking me ice skating."

"Apparently not," the TNA wrestler was silent for a moment, "Do you want to head out of here now or what?"

She took his hand in hers, "Why don't we stay here a little bit longer, let your ego recover.. Then you can buy me my ice cream sundae."

-FIN-


	5. 5

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian, Edge in this part.

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **G for this part

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **60- Childhood

**Word Count: **796

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

Amy leaned against the door frame of Jay's study. The blond man was currently inside doing something on the computer but from look of it he was having a little trouble.

"Stupid piece of crap."

"Problem?" Amy asked.

Jay turned around, "Yeah, I think the printer's packed in."

The redhead stepped into the room fully, stopping when come up behind him. "What's wrong with it?"

The blond man shrugged, "Dunno, I have flashing disco lights and nothing's printing. That can't be good."

The former diva bit down on her bottom lip, "I guess not."

"Fatso's gonna kill me."

"Adam? What's he got to do with it?" Amy asked.

Jay gave her a sheepish look, "It's his printer … and he kinda doesn't know I borrowed it."

"How is that even possible?"

"I have a key to his place and he wasn't there last week so …"

"So you decided to help yourself?"

"Exactly."

The redhead made a face, "Why didn't you just buy yourself one? It's not like your short of cash."

The Canadian shrugged, "Stealing Fatso's sounded like a better idea at the time. Maybe I can get it back there before he notices it's missing."

"Or maybe you should call him and ask about troubleshooting?"

He scoffed, "If I do that, he'll know I have it."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure he's figured that out by now.. Fat Kid."

Jay laughed, "Don't bet on it. It took him six months to notice last time and even then he wouldn't have realised except for the fact he happened to watch Impact."

She gave him a curious look, "What was that?"

"His favourite sunglasses," Jay admitted. "Not my fault if he left them here."

"You could have just called him and told him you know," Amy pointed out.

"You're right Ames, I could have done that but that's …" He was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it," Amy said, making her way towards the door before he could even reply. She opened the door, coming face to face with the very person they had just been speaking about.

"Ames? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting for a few days. What brings you over?"

"Where's Jay?"

"I'm here," Jay replied appearing from nowhere. What do you want?"

Adam arched an eyebrow, echoing rather incredulously. "What do I want? You have my printer you reekazoid."

"I was going to return it.." A beat passed, "Eventually."

Amy glanced between the two blond men, an amused expression on her face. "Are you just going to stand on the porch all day or what?"

"Where's my printer?"

Jay rolled his eyes at his friend, backtracking to the study.. Unplugging the printer without a second thought. "Happy now?"

"Klepto," Adam commented as he took the printer back. "While I'm here, do you have anything else of mine laying around?"

The shorter blond man arched an eyebrow, "No. But I did find some of my stuff at your house."

Adam blinked, "Stuff like what?"

Jay crossed his arms, "Stuff like a digital camera, a jacket, a few hats, hockey jerseys, comic books--"

"Those were mine you nimrod."

"Not finished, thank you." A thoughtful pause, "Where was I?"

Amy coughed, "you left off with comic books."

Jay flashed her a smile, "thanks." Turning his attention back to Adam, he continued: "My hockey stick, a puck from that one game we went when we were kids? The one that I caught?"

"I caught that one."

"No, you didn't. You caught the baseball that's sitting on my shelf."

"Whatever," green eyes turned towards Amy, "Call me when you're back in Atlanta."

"Will do," Amy shifted a hand through her hair, the front door soon shutting.. Hazel eyes going back Jay. "He's going to be mad..."

Jay shrugged it off, "That's assuming he can figure out that it's not working."

Amy rolled her eyes, "He's not that stupid, Jay."

"We'll see about that."

Moments later found the pair on the couch watching television, Jay starting to say something but stopping short when the phone started to ring.. "Yes?"

"Chumpstain, you broke my printer!"

"I did no such thing, it was working fine when I had it." Jay smirked even though his friend couldn't see it. "Maybe you shouldn't buy such cheap crap."

Adam hung up the phone leaving Jay listening to the dial tone, "He hung up on me."

Amy rolled her eyes, "What did you expect?"

The blond man just smirked at her.

Suddenly the redhead got up from the couch, "Come on you, we're going out."

"Where?"

"To get you a new printer … and while we're at it? We are getting Adam a new one too."

Jay smiled at her, "We are?"

Amy nodded, "We are."

**FIN**


	6. 6

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian; Jericho and Edge by way of a flashback

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **PG for this part

**Warnings: **A swear word or two

**Prompt: **61- Memory

**Word Count: **1159

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

Amy yawned broadly, the former diva feeling somewhat sleepy but not quite enough.. Hazel eyes turning towards Jay, to find him already sleeping. They had been watching a movie, the redhead having become so engrossed in it that she had failed to notice he had fallen asleep. And while she didn't want to just wake him up, it would be pretty uncomfortable to sleep on the couch. Yawning again, Amy reached out a hand, gently poking the blond man in the side; shaking her head when he grumbled in his sleep. After several more unsuccessful attempts, one blue eye opened...then another, Jay peering at her sleepily. 

"Is something wrong?"

"The movie is over," she explained shortly. "And I'm bored."

Jay yawned, causing the redhead to yawn again.. The TNA wrestler rubbing at his eyes before he spoke. "Do you want to watch another movie then?"

Amy shook her head, "Not if you're going to sleep."

"Ames, just because you're staying here doesn't mean--"

"I'm here to spend the time with you, Jay.. Watching the movie by myself would kind of defeat the purpose."

"Alright.."

She bit down on her lower lip in thought, "Can you tell me a story?"

A lightly amused smile found it's way to his face. "A bedtime story?"

"A whatever story, just tell me a story."

"Did I ever tell you the story about when I wanted to start calling you but I didn't know what to say?"

This time it was the redhead's turn to look amused, "No but now you have to tell me."

"Okay … let me think about this. How did it start?" He scratched his head lightly, "Oh yeah, me and Adam were just hanging around at my place. Jericho was around too but he wasn't in the same room at the time. I was trying to convince myself to call you. Adam was helping or he was trying to help …"

_**Flashback**_

"What should I say?"

"Well you don't usually have a problem in the talking department. Most of the time you never shut up."

Jay rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to be helping me."

"Okay, how about hi Amy, It's Jay?"

"I was hoping for something more original here …"

"Dude, you're really hopeless, it's not that difficult to just say hello. But let me ask you something. You were talking to yourself about this before I got here weren't you?"

"Maybe," Jay admitted.

Adam snorted, "Loser … just make the call."

"Who are you calling a loser?"

"You, now pick up the damn phone."

Jay decided it wasn't the right time to share the fact that he'd already picked up the phone twice and called Amy's number but he'd hung up before she'd actually answered. "And I've already told you, I don't know what to say."

"Oh for Christ's sake, we're going around in circles." Unable to hide his frustration anymore, the taller Canadian picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how it's done. I'm calling Amy."

Jay reached for the handset, "Give me that."

"I'm going with no," Adam replied, holding the phone a little higher in the air.

Jay went up on his tip toes but still couldn't quite reach due to the fact his fellow Canadian had a few inches on him.

The door opened, Chris Jericho picking that precise moment to make his presence felt, "Still can't call her, eh?"

Jay frowned, "How did you know about that?"

"Dude, everybody knows about it, probably even Amy," Chris replied with a grin. "But anyways, I just came in to tell you I'm heading home. See you later … losers." Jericho exited the room without waiting for his friends to reply.

Adam took advantage of their friends distraction and pushed Jay backwards onto the couch, buying himself enough time to dial the redhead's number. Luckily for him, she picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy, it's Jay," Adam replied.

"No it isn't. What are you up to Adam?"

Adam laughed, "Can't pull the wool over your eyes eh, Ames?"

"Not in all of the years you've tried... What's up?"

"Jay is actually the reason for my call. I am at his house and he wants to talk to you so I'm going to say goodbye now." He handed the phone over to Jay.

"Amy, hi ..."

"Hi Jay, what's up?"

"Nothing ..."

Amy laughed quietly, "Is there a reason for your call?"

"No, just wanted to say hi."

"Hi."

'Think Reso, think' "..."

"Jay? Are you still there?"

"Yeah … sorry. I have another call on the line. I'm gonna have to go. Bye Amy."

"Bye."

Jay hung up the phone, "That was just …"

"Fucking Brutal?" Adam offered.

"Yeah!"

_**End Flashback**_

Amy fought to keep a straight face, Jay shaking his head.. The blond man wondering if it was such a good idea to tell her about that incident. And then she cracked, a tiny snicker emitting..

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Coward."

Jay sulked, "I am not a coward, I just.. I didn't know what to say."

Amy giggled at the expression on his face. "Jay, honestly.. You've known me for years and you never had a problem calling, never had a problem making conversation."

"That still doesn't mean you should be laughing at me," He tried to look stern, "It's not very nice."

"You're acting like a baby," She continued to tease, the redheaded woman giggling more when he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine then, I just won't speak to you for the rest of the time I'm here." Amy started to get up from the couch, just making it to her feet..

"All you have to do is ask me to let go."

Amy frowned, hazel eyes narrowing slightly at the hand grasping her wrist... then moving to his face; the former diva shaking her head in a stubborn manner.

"Then I guess we're just going to stay here until you decide to grow up."

Amy rolled her eyes, Jay rolling his eyes right back but refusing to let go of her wrist.. The redhead trying to wrench her arm free only to have him tighten his grip slightly..

"Fine, you win. Can you let go of my wrist now?"

He grinned at her, but didn't release her wrist just yet; Jay moving from the couch. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?"

She smirked, "You're the one who has problems talking, not me..Remember?" Amy shook her head when he stuck out his tongue. "Very mature."

Jay was just about to let her wrist go when she leaned forwards, going to kiss his cheek; The blond man moving at the last minute, Amy's lips landing on his. It didn't last more than a second, but he did let go of her wrist.. Amy stepping back, blinking at him before she turned... heading quickly to the guest room.. A confused expression on the Canadian's face.

**FIN**


	7. 7

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian; Edge in this part

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **PG for this part

**Warnings: **A swear word or two

**Prompt: **03- Hour

**Word Count: **1228

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

Despite the fact that she had been in bed for the past two hours, Amy had found sleep hard to come by.. The former WWE diva staring straight up at the ceiling since she'd crawled in. The source of her apparent insomnia was right down the hallway, or at least she supposed he was.. Amy bringing up a hand to her face, fingertips grazing over her lips. It hadn't been a mind blowing kiss by any means but.. It was still weighing on the back of her mind, the brief moment replaying. And it wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, though.. That had always been on the cheek or because of mistletoe at a holiday party or... Well it wasn't like any of it meant anything.. Did it?

"This is ridiculous, it was quick and ended before it really started.. And it's not like I meant to kiss him or anything."

And that much was true. She hadn't meant to kiss him, he had moved at the last second.

Amy closed her eyes tightly, rolling to her stomach; eyes fluttering open to see the alarm clock.. "I wonder if Ads is awake now."

Without much further thought, the former diva pushed the covers aside; quickly getting dressed, shoes held in her hands as she exited the guest room. Once she had checked Jay's room, just to make sure he was asleep; Amy crept downstairs.. Jay's car keys in hand. Surely he wouldn't mind.. And it wasn't like he was awake right now anyway.. He had looked like he was sleeping when she'd checked.. Amy also grabbing one of the jackets from the front hallway closet before leaving the house. The former WWE diva figured that Adam wouldn't mind it too much if she just showed up.. and hoped that the blond man would be able to help her figure out a few things.

**_Sometime later.._**

Thanks to her taking Jay's car keys, Amy had a house key to Adam's.. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure out which was which at first glance; the redhead trying several of the keys before one actually worked.. The former diva shutting the door quietly behind her as she made her way inside. Going by memory, Amy made her way upstairs to Adam's room, finding the green eyed Canadian fast asleep... And surrounded by pillows, as usual. He looked so peaceful but.. She really needed someone to talk to..

"Ads.." Amy whispered, the woman standing next to the bed. "Adam.."

She rolled her eyes when he just grumbled under his breath, burying his face in one of the many pillows; hugging another close to his body.

"Adam Joseph Copeland."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, she really didn't want to wake him up like this but.. She needed someone to talk to. Jay was out of the question and she already knew that trying to hold a conversation with Chris Jericho at this hour would get her nowhere. Sweeping her hair back from her face, Amy took a quick look around the room; Adam rolling to his stomach...muttering something into the pillow..

"Of course I have a working toilet. I'm not as cheap as you are."

The former diva clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing aloud.. Even in his sleep, he still argued with Jay.. But about toilets?

'He is so lucky I don't have a tape recorder with me.'

Just as Amy was about to pinch the blond man's nose.. Adam's eyes shot open; their forehead nearly colliding as he sat up. Amy falling backwards, landing square on her butt.

"Holy shit Ames, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Amy mumbled as she pushed up from the floor. "But I didn't want to wake you up."

Adam blinked, green eyes sliding quickly to the alarm clock then to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

Amy seated herself on the bed, "I couldn't sleep and I needed someone to talk to."

"You're staying with Jay. He doesn't shut up about anything."

"I can't talk to him about this."

Adam looked confused, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "Did something happen?"

Amy brought one of the pillows up, hugging it tightly to her body as she explained the situation to Adam.. "And I just couldn't fall asleep, I don't want to talk to him about it.. so I came here."

_**Meanwhile..**_

Jay knocked on the door, "Ames?" Are you awake?" After receiving no reply he continued, "Look about earlier, I didn't mean to move my head, it was just an accident and it's not like we haven't kissed before.. But there is something I've been meaning to tell you.. Having you with me for the past couple of days has helped me realise something.. You know I care about you, right? … Ames?"

He opened the door, silently making his way over to the bed only to find it empty, "Ames?" He glanced down towards the bed, finding the redhead's makeshift pyjamas laid out. Amy clearly was up and about somewhere, the Canadian just wasn't sure where.

Deciding he should check if she was downstairs, the TNA wrestler did just that. After finding the downstairs just as empty as the upstairs, Jay noticed that his car keys were gone and a quick glance outside confirmed that where ever Amy was, she'd taken his car. Not that he really minded her borrowing it, he just couldn't help but worry about her.

He picked up his telephone handset, dialing his best friend's number to see if she'd turned up there …

Back with Adam and Amy..

The blond man nodded slowly, not entirely surprised that Amy was feeling confused about it.. Granted, she didn't know about... "How do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"This is me trying to act like a woman.. Do you like him? Would you date him? Would you have his children?"

Amy rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to reply to that when Adam's phone rang; the former diva letting out a sigh of relief.. She could easily hear the conversation from Adam's end, quickly piecing together that it was Jay on the phone.. Adam walking towards the bed, just ending the call as he sat down.

"That was Jay," Adam said first, the handset placed on the bed. "And he's worried about you. Obviously he can't come over here since someone borrowed his car..."

"Is he mad about that?"

"No, he's just worried about you." Green eyes held hazel, "Ames.. You really should talk to him about this. I know, I know.. You don't know what to say. But just talk to him. I can't tell you what else to do, I can't tell you what to say. I can tell you that he's probably just as confused about this as you are."

Amy blinked, "How do you know that?"

Adam smirked then, "I am God, I know everything."

To that, Amy hit him in the face with a pillow.. Adam returning the favour before motioning for her to stand.. The blond man not wanting for her to drive back at this late of an hour, even if it wasn't very far and even if she already had driven over there. As such, Amy soon found herself situated in one of the guest rooms, her mind still racing as she fell asleep.


	8. 8

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian; Edge in this part

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **PG for this part

**Warnings: **A swear word or two

**Prompt: **65- Laughter

**Word Count: **1234

**Notes: **Just a quick note to mention that while a few of these have taken place in the same setting, a few will be set in the past. We'll let you know when those changes take place so it's not too confusing. And, I just wanted to give a quick little recommendation for my co-author. You can find her stories here under the pen-name of and only and she can be found at: www. fanfiction. net /u / 748882 / (just remove spaces)

* * *

The next morning Amy and Adam were having breakfast together in the blond man's kitchen. They were both currently tucking into a pile of pancakes that Amy had made not half an hour ago. The former diva stalling on making her way back to Jay's house, still a little unsure of what she was going to say to him.

"So got any plans for today?" the Canadian asked in between mouthfuls.

"I'm not really sure if Jay's figured anything out. Who knows maybe I'll be on the internet looking for flights back home."

Adam snorted, "I think that's highly unlikely, Ames. I mean Jay can be pretty stupid sometimes but he's not that stupid. I mean you only kissed and from what you've told me it was hardly even a kiss. It's not like you got drunk off your ass and slept with him or anything."

"True," Amy conceded, "I just wish I knew what he was thinking, you know?"

"Do you really want to know what's going on inside that tiny mind of his? Because quiet frankly there are something you're better off not knowing," he replied with a grin.

Amy smiled, "That's not very nice, Ads."

"No but it's the truth."

"Still that's your so called best friend you're talking about."

"And I'm not saying anything I wouldn't say to his face. So you've got no plans for today then?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I guess not … why do you ask?"

Adam shrugged, "Just curious. You're welcome to hang out here if you like. I got to be at the airport at around seven tonight but I'm free until then."

"Going anywhere nice?"

"I've got an appearance in Houston tomorrow and it starts at like nine or something in the morning so I've booked myself into a hotel," the green eyed man admitted.

"Well if things go badly with Jay you could give me a ride to the airport. Maybe I should just go back home? I was supposed to be staying for five days, it's already been three and maybe that was just a sign for me to--"

"You're rambling..." Adam pointed out the obvious, "Something you must've picked up from him."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh come off of it, Ads. I was just saying."

"I think you'll find you were rambling just a little bit."

Before Amy could reply, the door bell rang and before Adam could even get up, it rang again. "I wonder who that is?"

Amy just shrugged, "If you actually open the door, babe. You might find out."

Adam looked back and rolled his eyes at the redhead. Adam turned his attention to the door when the bell rang again, "Hold your horses, I'm coming."

After taking his sweet time to get there, the blond Canadian finally answered the door, finding his best friend standing there breathing heavily, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jay replied in between pants, "just give me a minute."

"Dude, talk about out of shape. It's not even that far from your place to here." Adam pointed out as he stepped aside allowing his fellow Canadian to enter.

Jay who was sweating heavily doubled over, resting his palms on this thighs, "Do you have any idea how hot it is out there?

Adam rolled his eyes, "It's not that hot. Just be thankful it's not the middle of summer because I think I'd be calling 911 right about now."

"Adam! That's so mean!" the former diva reprimanded.

"It's true ... Dude needs to get back into shape. His fitness level has obviously dropped since he joined TNA. I have a core trainer by the pool if you'd like to use it buddy."

"Could you.." he panted again .. "Water".

"What was that?" Adam puts a hand to his ear, "Did you say something?"

"I need.."

"Come again? I'm not fluent in 'out of shape-ese'"

"Maybe you can understand this better," Jay managed to say as his flipped Adam off.

Adam merely smirked, "Sorry but no.. Still don't understand you buddy." He gives him the double bird, "Can you understand that?"

Amy rolled her eyes at the pair, "And you two call yourselves best friends?"

"Well you're the one hanging out with us," Adam retorted, then arched an eyebrow. "What does that say about you?"

"Slip in judgment?"

"Hello! Need Water!"

Adam frowned, "You know Ames, I keep hearing this noise.. Do you hear it?"

"Lazy bastard, I just.." Another pause to catch his breath. "Water."

"And this day just keeps getting weirder."

The redhead shot him a curious look, "And why is that?"

"Well it's not everyday that you have Darth Vader turning on at your door."

Amy laughed, "Adam that's so mean."

"Then why are you laughing, Ames?" Adam shot back.

"Yeah Ames, why are you laughing?" Jay asked, finally able to get his breath back.

"Because it's something to do?"

Adam pointed over to the fridge, "Since you're all recovered, you can get your water. You should know where everything is."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Some host you are." He opened the fridge, helping himself to a small bottle of water. "Do you want anything, Ames?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I want anything?" Adam asked.

"It's your house, get your own," Jay replied with a smile.

"Ads, is it okay if I just use your computer a second? I want to check my email," the redhead explained.

"Knock yourself out, Ames."

"I won't be long." She smiled at him before silently leaving the room.

And while she had claimed she was going to check her e-mail, the redhead was really looking for a flight back to Atlanta. The sooner the better in her opinion.. Amy not entirely liking the fact that she was more or less running away from the situation, but.. She just didn't know what else to do. Meanwhile, since Amy wasn't in the room; Adam took advantage of her absence..

"So, is there a reason you ran over here? I know it can't be for the car, because according to Ames--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jay replied plainly, "Or at least not with you."

Adam sent his friend a mock look of hurt, "In all of the years I've known you.. And you chose this one time to not talk to me? I'm wounded."

"You'll live."

Silence fell between the two blond men, Adam eying Jay for a moment.. "It's about Ames, isn't it."

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

Jay made a face, "Look man, I don't want to talk to you about it. It's not that big of a deal anyway and--"

Amy cleared her throat as she walked back into the kitchen, "I really hate to visit, eat and run but.. I've just remembered my mom wanted to do something today so.. I've got to go back to Atlanta."

"But … you were supposed to be staying for another couple of days," Jay whined.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I completely forgot about it until I just checked my email," Amy replied.

"Do you need me to call the airport or something for you?"

"Nah, I've just booked my flight back online. Just need to run …. No pun intended back to your place to pick up my stuff."


	9. 9

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lita, Christian; Edge and Jericho in this part

**Spoilers: **None

**Series Summary: **Whether it was now or then, they had created a book of memories

**Rating: **PG for this part

**Warnings: **A swear word or two

**Prompt: 05- **Week

**Word Count: **1896

**Notes: **All previous notes apply

**

* * *

Tampa, Florida**

Jay was sat on his couch, half watching Trading Spaces and glancing to the nearby phone. He'd tried playing video games to get his mind off of things .. and because he was just simply bored. The house was quiet... Or maybe it had always been like that and he just hadn't noticed. Whatever the case, the house was quiet and he was bored. Ever since she'd left, he had been utterly bored. Certainly, he still had the TNA tapings to fill some of his free time and it wasn't like Chris Jericho didn't stop by... Or any of his other friends for that matter. But, he was still bored and the house was still quiet... And she was gone. As of today, she'd been gone for a week.. After that one tiny incident, Amy had gone home and cut her stay short by two days in the process. Not that he had minded that too much, just with her not here..

"I miss her," Jay finally admitted aloud. "And instead of talking to her, instead of asking her to stay.. I didn't do anything.. But neither did she. And it wasn't like it really meant anything, I mean.. We're friends."

The blond man's forehead etched in thought, they were friends, yes.. Not nearly as close as they had once been, but, they seemed to be getting back to that point. Or at least they had until..

"And it wasn't like that was the first time. It was an accident and--" He cut himself off, "Damn it. I should have said something when she was here. Should have let her know." Blue eyes glanced to the phone, "But what if she doesn't want to talk to me? She called Adam to let him know that she got home safely, she even called Jerky.. Maybe she's avoiding me now?"

He ran a hand over his short blond hair, not liking the situation entirely but.. What more could he do? Should he call her or should he wait for her to call him? Would she even want to see him again? ... Why was it bothering him that much? Amy was just his friend.. Like Adam and Chris.. His train of thought was interrupted when the door bell rang..

"Now what?" Jay moved from his couch, peering through the peephole before he opened the door.. "What do you want Jerky.."

"Adam, Goatboy, Terry and I have a pool running to see how long it takes you to call Amy. It's been a week now, right?"

Jay scowled at his friend, "I'm not telling you."

"And since you've reverted to childhood, I must be right." Jericho smirked, then added: "Just give it one more day, and I'll split the money with you."

"Did you walk over here just to be an asshole?"

"You do it all the time," Chris pointed out first, "And come on man, there's money on the line. American, not Canadian so it would be in your best interest to help me out." The older man blinked at the television, "Are you watching Trading Spaces?"

"There's nothing else on," Jay put in defensively.

Chris snickered, "Dude.. You have it bad, you know that right?"

Jay rolled his eyes at his friend, promptly shutting the door in the other man's face. "Some group of friends I have," he muttered under his breath. Shaking his head, Jay seated himself on the couch again.. His thoughts once more returning to how quiet the house was.

"Screw it, I'm going out."

**  
Meanwhile in Atlanta..**

Looking back on it, maybe returning home early had been a bad idea. She'd only stayed in Tampa for three days and while she could've stayed the five days as intended.. Things had just been odd between herself and Jay. And all thanks to one mere slip of a kiss that wasn't really a kiss. Something that had happened before and never held any true meaning.. So why was the most recent incident any different? Really it shouldn't be any different and Amy was certain that it wasn't... Right?

"Damn it.. I miss him."

The former diva ran a hand over her hair, Amy currently seated on the couch watching Trading Spaces.. Or at least she was trying to watch Trading Spaces. Normally, she got into the show with no problems but today..

"It was only a stupid little kiss that wasn't even a kiss," Amy reprimanded herself aloud. "And he's just a friend.. I mean, he's Jay. And.. It didn't mean anything, none of it has ever meant anything and..." The redhead frowned heavily, Adam's words echoing in her mind.. "He's right, I do ramble more. But I didn't pick that up from Jay, that's just stupid. It would be like him watching Trading Spaces or something."

Amy sighed, twisting a strand of hair around one finger.. Hazel eyes drifting towards the phone then back to the television screen.

"I should call him, but.. I don't know where to start.. Should I bring it up, should I just ignore it? Would he even want to talk to me?"

One hand reached for the phone, the former diva picking up the handset but finding she couldn't dial just yet..

"This is just silly.. It's Jay.. the Creepy Little Bastard... My friend and.." Amy scowled, Adam's voice suddenly echoing yet again.. "I am not falling for him." Perhaps she was finally losing it, but the redhead was soon sticking out her tongue at a picture on the wall.. That oh so familiar smirk plastered on the tall blond man's face. "Stop mocking me!"

Maybe if the circumstances had been different, if she hadn't been second guessing herself so much.. Something she normally didn't do to begin with but.. Amy knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that something had changed between herself and Jay. And as much as it bothered her before, now it was driving her mad. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Amy set the handset back on the stand; the television soon shut off..

"Screw this, I'm going for a drive."

**

* * *

**

Without realising it, their respective drives had taken them to the airport.. Though neither of them knew what the other was planning, Amy was paying for a plane ticket to Tampa just as Jay was paying for a flight to Atlanta. And perhaps this mess could have been avoided had they talked to one week prior but, they hadn't. As such, both Amy and Jay ended up at the other's house, both with the same basic premise of visiting the other to talk.. Of course, with their similar track of thinking, that meant that they wouldn't find the other there.. Amy dialing Jay's home phone number as he was doing the same in Atlanta..

"He's not home so.." Amy bit down on her lower lip, "Maybe Adam knows where he is."

Unbeknown to them both, Adam was home, trying to watch television but also bored out of his mind.. The blond man glancing to the phone, occasionally muttering something about it ringing.. The Canadian picking up almost instantly when it did start to ring.

"Talk to me."

"Ads, it's me." She paused before sitting on the steps, "Have you seen Jay recently?"

"Not since last week," Adam frowned, then checked the caller ID. "Is something wrong with your home phone?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Because you're calling me from your cell phone. Usually you don't do that unless there's something wrong with your home phone or.." He ran a hand over his hair, "Where are you?"

Amy sighed, "I'm in Tampa.. Outside of Jay's house actually. I want to talk to him and I know I probably should have just called him instead, but I didn't know if he would want to talk to me and--"

Adam shook his head, "Before you start rambling, I think it's pretty safe to say he would want to talk to you." He paused to collect his thoughts, opening his mouth to say something when the phone beeped to indicate another call.. "Hold on for a second, okay? I've got another call.."

"Fatso, have you seen Ames?"

"Well hello to you too, Fat Kid.. And no, I haven't seen Ames but--"

"Do you know where she is then?"

"Before I answer you, where are you?"

"Atlanta."

Adam held the phone away from his ear, the blond man trying not to laugh at the situation but.. Really this was just too funny. "Hold on for a sec, I've got someone on call waiting."

"Ads--"

"I know where Jay is," the green eyed Canadian replied first, "And you probably won't believe this because I'm not so sure I believe it myself."

Amy blinked, "Where is he?"

"He's probably standing on your front porch in Atlanta."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Amy, come on. Would I really lie about something like this?"

"Well, no you wouldn't but.. How do you know he's in Atlanta?"

"Because I--" Adam rolled his eyes as the phone started to beep. 'Impatient bastard must've hung up and called again', he thought to himself, then spoke: "Hold on, call waiting."

"Can you just tell me where she is?"

Adam held the handset away long enough to stick his tongue out, "She's in Tampa, but she's not here."

Jay blinked, "What do you mean she's not there?"

"Exactly what I said," Adam replied plainly, "She's in Tampa, just not at my house."

"Adam, quit screwing around and just--"

"She's at your house, Jay."

"You're joking."

"What is with you two and not believing me?"

"What are you rambling on about?"

"The pair of you think I'm joking ... look hang up and I'll get Ames to call you and you can sort out what's going on.. Maybe if you'd just called her in the first place, this mess wouldn't have happened."

"Why am I getting the blame?"

"You're not getting the blame. Look, why don't you call her, I'll go pick her up from your place and she can hang out with me for a bit."

Jay frowned, the blond man wanting to end the conversation here and now .. He needed to call a taxi so he could head back to the airport... "Why are you asking me to call her?"

"Dude, if you two had just talked to each other in the first place this mess wouldn't have happened."

"I know that already dorkchop."

"Then I'll have you know, reekazoid, that today is my day in the pool. You call her, I get the money.. I'll go pick her up from your place, you head back here.. You two talk, everyone's happy."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Fine.. I'll call her.. And you'll--"

"Yes, I'll go pick her up from your place, she can stay with me until you get here." An amused smirk made it's way to the older blond's face. "Do you need Uncle Adam's help for anything else or can you handle everything from here?" Adam blinked when he got no reply, "Jay?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam switched to the other line.. Quickly explaining everything to Amy, but not giving her the chance to really argue with him about it.. Ending the phone call quickly so Jay could talk to her. And once he had hung up, Adam turned the television off; the tall blond man grabbing his car keys so he could go pick up Amy as intended.


	10. 10

**Title: **The Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a thing

**Prompt: **Beer

* * *

**Tampa, Florida**

Amy shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for Adam to arrive. Sure, maybe she could just walk over there but.. Adam had already told her he would be picking her up from Jay's house. And speaking of Jay, he had called her just as Adam had said; though the short haired blond Canadian hadn't said much beyond hello.. The phone conversation ending more than a little awkwardly. Come to think of it, the conversation hadn't really ended.. It was more like Amy's cellphone had decided to give up...the former WWE diva unable to communicate that to Jay before the battery completely died.

"He'll understand, I mean it wasn't like I could really help the fact that the battery died."

Sweeping her hair back from her face, Amy returned her attention to looking for Adam, the redhead walking towards the sidewalk when his car finally showed up.

"Was there really a need for you to take the Jeep?"

"Are you telling me you don't want the chance to ride in the Rated R Superstar--"

Amy rolled her eyes at the shirtless Canadian, "Just as long as you don't expect me to take my shirt off .Let's just get out of here alright?"

"If I asked you, would you do it?" He held up a hand in defense when she glared, "Joking, joking.." Adam arched an eyebrow, holding the door open for her. "Did something go wrong?"

"He called, just like you said he would.."

"And?" Adam waited until she was situated properly. "What happened?"

"The battery died on the cell phone," Amy chewed on her lower lip, "And because of that I ended up hanging up on him before I could get the chance to explain and--"

"I'm sure he'll understand Ames, batteries die all the time."

"Well yeah, but I don't hang up on people without a reason."

"You hang up on me all the time."

"And you do the same to me, dork."

Adam huffed, "So why is he so special that you would really care, hmm?"

Amy frowned, "Like I said, I didn't get the chance to explain. And you're used to me hanging up on you 'cos we do that all the time but.. I.. It really shouldn't matter, right? I mean, he'll understand.."

"Of course he'll understand." Adam waited until the Jeep was in the driveway again. "Look Ames, it's just Jay. I hang up on him all the time and he hangs up on me all the time."

"Maybe you're right.."

"I'm always right," The blond man replied with a grin, "Now come on. Let's get inside where it's air conditioned, we'll watch television or something while we're waiting for him to get here."

"He's coming here?"

Adam smirked, "Well he doesn't have a house key for your house like I do so he can't wait there."

Amy rolled her eyes as she went inside, "Whatever Ads." She went to the kitchen first, "I'm grabbing a water, do you want anything?"

"I'm good for now," He sprawled out on the couch, "So.. Since your cell phone died, you could always use my phone.. Give him a call and explain. If it's still bothering you, anyway."

"That would be great, thanks." Amy seated herself on the arm of the couch, already reaching for the handset. "Would you move your fat ass so I can sit down?"

Adam pouted, "You think my ass is fat?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "One of your nicknames is Fatso and you take offence when I say you've got a fat ass?"

"Well it's one thing when Fat Kid calls me Fatso, but you?" The green eyed Canadian looked purely wounded, "Ames.. That really―"

"You'll live."

Adam mimicked her behind her back, moving none the less so she could sit down properly.. "I'll just go put on a shirt while you're calling him." He wiggled his eyebrows then, "Can't have you distracted and all."

The former WWE diva shook her head, dialing Jay's cellphone number from memory.. A frown on her face when it just continued to ring. "Maybe he's mad?" Hanging up quickly, she hit the redial button.. "It can't hurt to try again."

"Hey Ames," Adam beckoned once he'd returned downstairs, "I'm just going to run to the store. Pick up a few movies, get some munchies.. Can you order us a pizza or five?"

"Sure thing, Fat Ass." Amy set the handset on the couch for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets here."

While Adam was out, Amy looked through the phone book for a pizza place, eventually finding one that had been circled in pencil. And after she had called and ordered, she tried calling Jay again.. Only to hear more ringing. Setting the handset back, Amy half turned her attention to the television.. A part of her wondering when Adam was going to get back and another part of her wondering when Jay was going to get there.

_**Half an hour later...**_

The pizza had arrived and was currently on the counter, Adam still hadn't returned from wherever he had gone to and there was still no sign of Jay.. Amy just picking up the phone to call Adam's cell phone when the front door opened.. One of the blond Canadians entering the house shortly afterwards.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's at the store.. Still."

"Right.." Jay took a seat in the living room, "Did he say when he would get back?"

"No," Amy resumed her spot on the couch, "He just said he was going to the store to pick up movies, snacks and whatever."

The blue eyed Canadian nodded, Jay running a hand over his short hair.. "So.."

"My battery died," Amy blurted out. "Earlier, the battery on my cellphone died. And I didn't have the chance to tell you that so.. I didn't mean to hang up on you like that."

"Sure it did Ames. You can just admit you didn't want to talk to me."

"It did die," The former diva frowned, "I hang up on Adam all the time but he does the same to me and--"

"I thought you were talking about me," Adam appeared out of nowhere, setting the bags down after a moment. "Or were you both talking about me?"

Amy shook her head, quickly getting up from the couch. "Pizza is on the counter though, I'm not sure if it's gone cold yet."

Adam shrugged it off, "Then we put it in the oven or we just eat now." He set the video tapes on the table, "Our entertainment for the evening."

Jay arched an eyebrow at one of the video cases. "You got the Bodyguard?"

"I didn't realise until I'd left the store and I really don't feel like going back. So unless you want to? We're watching that at some point tonight."

"We don't have to watch it, dorkzilla."

"I rented it chumpstain, so we're watching it." Adam smirked, "Plus? This is my house, my television." A beat passed, "And I'm older than you so that gives me final word."

"Only by a month," the younger blond man protested.

"Boys please ..."

"Boys?" Adam laughed, "You think we're boys? Because while I can't speak for my friend here, I am certainly all man." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you two act like you're five years old most of the time."

Without missing a beat, the two Canadian's place a hand on each of their hearts, "Your words wounds us, Amy."

"I'm sure you'll both be perfectly fine," The redhead carried the pizza boxes over. "Okay, we have pizza, munchies, drinks..." Amy blinked, "And you rented the Bodyguard?"

"I also got Fight Club and Fast Times at Ridgemont High--"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "Ads.. I was with you when you bought Fight Club, why did you rent it?"

"Such critics!" Adam settled himself on one side of the couch, "I open my home to the two of you and what do I get in return? A bunch of whining and complaining."

At that both Amy and Jay rolled their eyes, the redhead starting to get up.. Acting as if she was just going to leave before the two blond men prevented her from doing so. With Adam grabbing one wrist and Jay grabbing the other, Amy once more found herself on the couch...the trio finally settling in to watch the movies.

_**Three hours later...**_

"You know, this is a really stupid idea.."

"Ames, it's about proving a point."

"What he said," Jay held up an unopened beer bottle. "I know I can outdrink him."

"Wrong, you lightweight. I so outdrank you last time. Isn't that right Ames?"

Amy held up her hands in defense, "I am so not getting involved in this pissing contest. If you two want to carry on like idiots? Go right ahead."

To that, Adam and Jay shrugged; the two blond men opening their respective beer bottles simultaneously.. Amy rolling her eyes as they started to drink.

"Guess I'll just put the next movie in," Amy decided while the 'boys' continued with their stupid game. "And since they're not paying attention.." She opened the case for the Bodyguard, popping the tape into the VCR.

"Hey!" Adam giggled, "It's the Gobybuard."

"Uh huh," Amy patted his knee, "It's the Bodyguard." She arched an eyebrow when Adam went to move, "And where are you going?"

"I'm gonna bust a move."

"Ads.. In the state that you're in? You're likely to bust your lip, sit down and watch the movie."

"Party killer."

"Adam, please--"

"Whatever you want.."

"Someone help me."

"Whatever you need..."

"Anything you want done baby," Adam chimed in rather off key, Jay joining him for the next..

"I'll do it naturally."

Amy put her hands over her ears, Adam wrapping an arm around her shoulders; Jay wrapping an arm around her waist..

"'Cause I'm every woman."

"Come on Ames, sing with us!"

Amy snorted, "I'll go with no."

Adam pouted, "Pretty please?" And when she shook her head, he crossed his arms; the tall blond getting up to stumble towards the kitchen. "I know I have one in here."

The former diva buried her face in her hands as the green eyed Canadian returned with a pair of lighters, handing one over to Jay.

"You two are either going to start a fire or burn--"

"Ow."

Amy removed the lighter from Jay's hand, "I'll keep that, thank you." Moving quickly she snatched the second lighter; pocketing both before she stood. "Bed time for the little boys."

"Can I have a bubble bath first?"

"And a good night story.. And a glass of milk... And cookies and--"

Amy smiled sweetly, "I'll tell you what.. You two make yourselves comfortable down here--"

"Like a sleepover?"

"Just like a sleepover. I'll go find a book and read you a story."

Amy shook her head as the two botched a simple high five; the former diva heading into Adam's office to find a book... Grabbing the nearest one before returning to the living room.

**FIN**


	11. 11

**Title: **The Book Of Memories

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to us. See previously posted parts for notes.

**Prompt: **Green

* * *

**Tampa, Florida**

Amy wasn't quite sure how they had all ended up in the guest room at Adam's home, but.. Somehow they had. And while the redhead had been fortunate enough to actually sleep in the bed, both Adam and Jay were sprawled out on the floor. Shaking her head, the former WWE diva carefully tip-toed her way out of the bedroom to take a shower. She checked the guest room once she had finished, finding that both blond Canadians were still asleep; Amy deciding that she would get breakfast ready.. The redhead knowing full well that neither Adam or Jay would be able to sleep much longer, or at least once they smelled the food.. And while she was doing that, the two native Canadians began to stir, each moving their bodies gingerly..

"Urgh.." Jay grumbled into the pillow, "I feel like shit."

Beside him, Adam groaned. "Me too.. I feel like I've got these monkeys in my head, pounding anvils. I am never drinking again."

Jay rubbed his temples, "I have the hangover from hell."

Amy chose that exact moment to head back upstairs, the food keeping warm in the oven. "Good morning boys!"

Adam arched an eyebrow, "what's so good about it?"

"What he said."

The former diva grinned, her tone far from sympathetic. "Does someone have a little hangover this morning?"

The two blond men pouted, stating in near unison, "Ames!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she rolled her eyes when they just continued to look at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The blue eyed blond gave her the most pitiful look he could manage.. "Will you take care of us?"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, "honestly you two. What you need is a baby-sitter. I don't see why I should--"

Adam sent her the puppy dog look..

"I really should be getting paid for this, or nominated for a good Samaratain Award."

Jay opened his mouth to say something, only to stop.. "Do I smell coffee?"

Amy shrugged, the former diva leaning against the door-frame. "I might have made some this morning, but that doesn't automatically mean I have to bring it to you."

The taller of the two blond men frowned, "but.. You know I need my coffee Ames.. And it's all the way over there and I'm here."

The former diva arched an eyebrow, "you do have legs don't you? Put them to use."

"My head hurts too much to walk anywhere," Jay complained before Adam could say the same. "Ames, please?"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the pair, heading out of the room long enough to head to the bathroom.. Shaking four asprin from the bottle and filling two small paper cups with cool water before heading back. "And have we learnt our lesson yet?"

Adam sent her the most winning smile he could muster. "That you'll always be here to take care of us?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, handing two of the asprin and one paper cup to Jay..

The green eyed blond man blinked, "that you'll always be here to take care of him?"

Amy handed him the remaining two asprin and the other paper cup. "Might I remind you that you do have a wife who takes care of you?"

Adam pouted, "but she's not here.. So.. Someone has to take care of me."

"Honestly, you two ought to be in diapers the way you're acting." She swept her hair back from her face, "I really don't see how Trish can put up with you."

The older of the two blond men smirked, "well if you can put up with Jay? He's far worse than I am."

"I am not, you chumpstain."

"Like you would ever admit to it, dorkchop."

Jay winced, "stop yelling."

Adam mimicked him, then.. "I'm not yelling," he waited a beat. "THIS IS YELLING."

Amy could only shake her head as the pair cluthed their respective blond heads in pain. "You two will never learn.. Now, just take your asprin like good children, then move your fat asses downstairs. You can get your own coffee just fine."

Adam opened his mouth to argue, only to be interrupted..

"Is something burning?"

"Ugh!" Amy sent a mild glare between the two. "Now look at what you made me do! I've burnt my French toast!"

"Stop yelling," they both whimpered pathetically, "please?" Jay choosing to add: "And I really don't think I can make it that far, Ames... couldn't you bring me a plate?"

"Me too."

Amy smirked, "well since the two of you are always going on about how fat you are, maybe skipping a meal will do you both some good."

Adam gawked, "but.. I'm a growing boy."

Jay sent her a wounded look, "you wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

Amy smiled sweetly, "just watch me."

The former WWE diva left the guest room once more, starting to walk down the hallway towards the stairs but stopping.. Adam and Jay watching her retreating back..

"I know she didn't just.."

"There's no way she'd do this to me.. She brought me chicken soup when I was sick."

"And ice cream because that's the only other thing you would eat."

"I couldn't help that, my throat was sore."

"Yeah, right."

"It was."

Adam rolled his eyes, "dude.. I don't think she's coming back."

Jay eyed the doorway, "just give her a few minutes.."

"You two should really think before you drink that much again."

"Damn it."

Adam sent him a pointed look, "well.. Looks like you'll have to shift your ass into gear, Fat Kid."

Jay rolled his eyes, "and unless you know how to fly? Your ass has to move too, Fatso."

Amy shook her head, the former diva standing near the landing of the stairs. "You know, I did make your favourites.. And Chris also likes it. So, if neither of you are hungry, I'll just call him and--"

Adam was up from the floor first, "you will do no such thing, young lady. This is my house, my food."

Jay was out of the room right behind him.. "And he's like a brother to me, so I get dibs before Jerky."

Amy rolled her eyes at the pair, a smile coming to her face none the less when she joined them at the table.. Adam and Jay at least being polite enough to wait for her to take a seat before they started to stuff their respective faces. As much trouble as the two could be, and as whiny as they both could be.. The redheaded woman honestly didn't know what she would do without them. Aside from providing her with seemingly endless sources of amusement, they were also two of her closest friends.

**FIN**


End file.
